


The Great Wall of China

by pyroclastics



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroclastics/pseuds/pyroclastics
Summary: Preparing for comeback is exhausting, and yet, Yixing can't sleep.





	The Great Wall of China

**Author's Note:**

> Written Nov. 2012.

Yixing can't sleep. It's not for any particular reason - it's not too hot or bright. He can't even claim that it's an unfamiliar location. His body lies under the same layers of blankets it does every other night in the dorm. He's on the pull-out sofa bed in the living room again since it's supposed to be the most comfortable in the dorm. Practice has been so intense that he can't even protest sleeping out here. The others give him this spot because he needs it most. Special treatment isn't his style, but the throbbing in his spine is just enough so he gives in.

What time is it, he wonders with a frown. 1 AM? 2? He tries to align the evening's events in his head up until the moment he lay down, guessing that he slipped off to sleep once, at least briefly. Surely it is that late, but when he turns on his side to look at the dvd player it's got 0:00:00 in bright neon green on the display. Tao must not have taken his drama out when he was finished watching.

He sighs, shifting onto his back again and staring at the ceiling. Five six seven eight... he goes through the steps of their latest dance in his mind.

His arms move on their own in the air above him, as he pretends he's standing on stage. Perhaps dance will push him past the edge of exhaustion. He knows better, really. It'll keep him awake even later, but it's better than lying still. Sleeping's not this difficult... it's frustrating to have this trouble.

A light flicks on down the hall.

Yixing's gaze is drawn toward it like any bug to a lamp. Who else is awake? What are they doing up? The bathroom door doesn't close so the light just bleeds into the hallway and he hears the brief sound of running water. Then the light's shut off, but not before a flash of gold comes into view. "Ge!" He exclaims in a whisper. He doesn't mean to speak, but he's surprised and it pops out so Yixing covers his mouth with his hands.

The figure down the hall freezes, rubbing an eye and glances his way before making his way down the hallway with heavy, tired steps. "Xingxing, why aren't you asleep?" Yifan leans against the wall barely still in the hallway, head tilted and squinting through the dark.

"Asking myself the same thing." He mumbles with a frown. Yixing tugs at the covers until they reach his chin and he can brush the soft fabric over his cheek.

All is silent for a moment - not because of awkwardness, but because no words need be spoken. Yifan approaches the sofa bed from the other side and lowers himself onto it. They sit there in silence and Yixing is glad for the darkness. His cheeks feel warm and his entire body relaxes almost involuntarily, dark eyes gazing up at the shadowy form of his friend. Then Yifan bounces twice, like he's testing the bed's structure and Yixing holds his breath. It doesn't collapse despite the giant's disturbance.

"Move over." Yifan murmurs. He reaches up to scratch at his hair, ruffling it into the right fluffy position as he pulls his legs up onto the bed too. He's impossible to refuse. Yixing shifts to his left as instructed, watching his leader join him. Yifan's on top of the covers but he moves closer to Yixing and with a short tug, swipes his pillow. 

"Hey!" He pouts above a whisper until what replaces the pillow is Yifan's own arm. 

Somehow, that's far more comfortable.

Yixing's still got a frown on his flower-like lips but it's hard to maintain as the other takes over his space. Yifan turns on his side and his body becomes almost a wall, a barrier, shielding the dancer from all other distraction - all harm and all pain. The only world that matters is the sofa bed in the living room and warmth their bodies share. 

"Goodnight, Yixing." The words are in English, soft and low, and are followed by a yawn. Yifan's fingers card softly through his hair and Yixing shifts closer to him on instinct.

He was clearly exhausted with the pressures of the day and Yifan drops off to slumber before Yixing can so much as exhale, but that's alright. It's better that way, and it gives him time to adjust. "Goodnight, ge...have happy dreams." Yixing replies in carefully thought out English as though he can influence the other's mind still. 

For the time being he's got nothing to fear. Tomorrow will go well - practice will progress smoothly. Maybe he won't even feel sore. That's a nice thought, and he smiles and sighs. His eyes fall shut and he's whisked away gently to painless skies, safe from all harm and held gently in Yifan's arms.


End file.
